


Fixed face, Broken mind

by The_Cubed_Girl



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Criticism is Welcome, Drug and alcohol, Izuku Midoriya is actually Mikumo Akatani, Mikumo is a hemephrodite, Other, Shinsou und 1-a eventually, This is also my first work, i mean the funny kind, sexual/physical/mental abuse, sorry about making things sad in this but I’ve had this AU in my head for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cubed_Girl/pseuds/The_Cubed_Girl
Summary: Hello, I’m m̸i̸k̸u̸m̸o̸ Izuku Midoriya. When  I was 5 I lived in a perfectly fine family. I lived in Los Angeles with my mother and father, Inko and Hisashi Akatani, my brothers , age 15 Shoya Akatani, age 11 Josh Akatani, and age 2 Itaro Akatani. I also had a sister named Emilia Akatani. My parents are heros, my brother Shoya is in u.A., so he isn't always home, he lives with our aunt. He was visiting along with our family friends the Bakugos. It only took one thing to ruin my life, and it happened on that one fateful night...
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship, KAMISERO, MomoJirou - Relationship, The rest of the ships come later idk when tho, erasuremic, todokiri - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is just the welcome page I'm going to make the story in just a minute, this is my first writing and was going to say that I hope y'all enjoy it! Criticism is welcomed! 


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-a plays truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NOTE IT EXPLAINS SOME THINGS I DIDN'T BEFORE.  
This chapter is started in the dorms, the past will gather together eventually. Also calls Bakugo kacchan when talking to other people but to himself and bakugo himself it's katsuki. Katsuki and Izuku got together on October 21st, 8th grade year. Izuku, which keep in mind is Mikumo, has a nickname which is Yami, this is because yamikumo was the nick name to mikumo, which was then abbreviated. Also sorry if some words aren't capitalized, my keyboard doesn't work that well, especially with the shift key.

"Alright is everyone seated and comfy?!" Mina asked, everyone was in the commons, except for 2, Bakugo and Izuku. they had gone to bed early that night. Everyone was in a circle, sitting on bean bags (courtesy of Momo). 

"So... who's going first?" Jirou asked

"Oh,,, uh-I haven't thought that far yet. How about,,, we start with-OH! I KNOW! How about we spin a bottle! And then after the bottle lands on someone they pick who to T or D! Perfect idea amiright?" Mina jumped up excitedly. Everyone nodded, after everyone agreed Mina got up to go get the bottle. 

"Was this even a good idea?" asked Ojiro, still a bit hesitant to play Truth or Dare with one of the most nosiest classmates in their class.

"Why are you worried? Wait, never-mind I can totally see the reason your worried, but if your so worried then why did you agree to join us?" Kaminari said mockingly.

"..." Ojiro shrugged.

"I'M BACK WITH THE BOTTLE!" Mina shouted, a little to enthusiastically. The light pink girl sat back down, she set down the empty thermos and spun. " AAANNNDD THE FIRST PERSON IIISSSS,,, TOKOYAMI!!" 

"What a mad banquet of darkness,," 

"Well with that out of the way, Toko, Truth or Dare?"

"Hm...dare." Toko answered

"OOH" Kaminari shouted, everybody ignored it though. 

" Toko, I dare you to show us a picture of you as a kid." Mina smiled maliciously. 

"Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Fine" Toko took out his phone, 1 minute later he turned his phone around to show a picture of a little kid in a kindergarten uniform, except the kid had the head of a baby bird. Even though Tokoyami had feathers, you could tell he was blushing from embarrassment. 

"Tokoyami you were so cute!" 

"Awhh!" 

"OH MY GOD SO ADORABLE" 

everyone in the room were mesmerized about how cute Tokoyami was when he was a kid. "Tokoyami! Who do you t or d?" asked Toru 

"um, truth or dare,,,"<strike></strike>

* * *

After awhile of daring people to drink/eat creations that should of never have been made or doing something absolutely insane, or asking personal questions, it was Mina's turn to t or d someone again. "Toru!~ Truth or Dare?" 

"DARE!" Toru almost immediately replied.

"YES! Okay I dare you to sneak into Mido's room and 'barrow' his phone, or notebook, OR BOTH!"

"Wait Mina, is that a good idea? Midoriya never lets anybody touch any of those." Tsu asked. 

"OF COURSE IT IS. It's not like he has a,,, a,,,... I can't think of an example but you know what that doesn't matter. Anyway it'll be perfectly fine." Mina waved and scotched closer to Toru. "Weeeellll," 

"ALRIGHT I'M IN." Toru got up and headed upstairs... (TO BE CONTINUED) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'll try to post tomorrow to :) I just didn't have enough time to finish it and I don't know how to save anything. I'll try to find a way, and eventually I might.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ FOR INFORMATION I FORGOT I'M SO BAD AT THIS I'M SORRY  
I can't believe I forgot to mention that the class thinks Bakugo and Izuku hate each other. Like in the anime. They don't know about their relationship.

Earlier that night...

"Katsuki, what do you think?" Yami turned around in his desk chair. He was holding up a sheet of paper, it was covered in circles and lines. "It's just the guide lines, but I'm working on it,"

"I think it's going to look amazing. But if it's just the guide lines why would you show it to me?" Katsuki looked up from his homework with a quizzical face. 

"...Fuck off," Yami laughed out. "You almost done with your homework? I know you weren't able to do it earlier because kiri and kami pulled you away." Yami let let out a small chuckle. 

*sigh*"Yeah I just have to finish up problems 10, 11, and 12 then I'll be done.*yawn*" katsuki replied. 

"make it snappy bossman, I'm tired, and by the sound of it so are you."

"yeah, yeah." katsuki let out a soft laugh and cracked a smile. 

After Katsuki finished up they started to get ready for bed. They got dressed and brushed their teeth. Before they got in the bed Katsuki pulled Yami into a hug. He put his head in Yami's soft emerald green locks. Yami put his arms around Katsuki's waste and dug his head in his chest. It was warm and soft, he was so close that he could here the blond teens heart beat. They stayed like that for a little while, eventually splitting apart with a quick peck on the lips, and set off to bed. 

"Goodnight suki." said Yami, sweetly.

"Goodnight Yami..." Katsuki said, he seemed like he was already drifting to sleep. Katsuki had his arms wrapped around Yami, and one of his legs on top of him, Yami was curled up and snuggled into him, his face buried in Katsuki's chest.

* * *

Toru was making her way to the elevator, before she got in she took off her clothes, just in case Midoriya wakes up. She arrived at the first floor and made her way to Midoriya's room. She wiggled the door knob quietly. '_it's unlocked_'' Toru quietly celebrated. She opened the door. You immediately open the room to band, hero, and movie posters, his desk was on the same wall as the door '_his notebook' _ it was sitting right in the corner of the desk, by a cup of pens and pencils. Toru walked in further, she could see his blackout curtains and... _'what' _she looked at the bed. _'OH MY GOD' _ She was internally screaming. RIVAlS BECOME LOVERS! She was ecstatic to learn that her 2 classmates were likely dating, but what are the odds? _'I can't wait to tell- wait. I should't tell the others. this is their secret, i won't tell anyone else.' _Toru held back her excitement and went back to the task at hand. She grabbed the notebook. _'there's more notebooks! should I grab them all?' _Toru made up her mind =, she was going to bring all of them. there were 14, including the one he had just started writing in recently.

* * *

"UGHHH what's taking Hakagure so long." Kaminari whined. They had been waiting for about 10 minutes. they took the time to take a break and relax a bit but now they have begun to get bored. 

"I'm back!~" Hakagure walked out into the commons, fully clothed once again, and with the many journals in her arms. 

*gasp*"TORU YOU GOT THE NOTEBOOK,,ssss? There was more? YOU KNOW WHAT WHO CARES! YOU GOT THEM" Mina was all the sudden pumped once again.

"I still think this isn't a good idea, we are looking are something private to Midoriya." jirou said, some of the others agreeing. 

"...yeah but thIS might help us get to know more about Midoriya! Lets be honest, we don't actually know a lot about the guy. Maybe we can learn a thing or two, don't you agree Iida? I mean it will help the class bond?" Mina new exactly what she was doing. 

"I mean she isn't wrong, IT IS IMPORTANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT YOUR CLASSMATES TO BE ABLE TO BOND WITH THEM! AS CLASS PRESIDENT IT IS MY DUTY THAT WE ALL-"

"Iida but-" Yaomomo was cut off

"YOU HEARD THE MAN! LETS GET STARTED!" Mina yelled. 

_'oh no, well maybe lets give it a try if Iida thinks it's a good idea.' _it seemed as if all of 1-A agreed, they were going to go into the private life of Midoriya Izuku. 


	4. Common' Shota lets go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll make it up to you though with more chapters, in the future they'll probably be longer. Thanks for sticking around for how long you have though :) I know I'm a bad writer. Also sorry I haven't been updating recently, I've been busy with A few things lately.

Shota POV. 

"SHOTAAAA!" Hisashi was running towards me at what seemed to be full speed, Nemuri was behind him. 

"No need to cause a ruckus." Shota sweatdropped while he looked at the panting boy and girl. 

"Well jeez Mr.'I'm to tired for this'. We were trying to catch up to you because sensei said we could have a day to walk around the area, aaannd you know the area o we were wondering if you could show us around~" Nemuri said with a ring to her voice

"Oh and Tensei might find us later, remember he failed the exam so he extra training." Hisashi chimed in

*sigh* 'guess I can't say know,' "Ok, I'll show you around the area. But we have to run by my house real quick to visit my family, I bet they'd be happy to meet you. Just a warning, they're loud."

"ALRIGHT!" Hisashi and Nemuri were bouncing with joy. They followed him into the outskirts of L.A., they were chitchatting along the way, exclaiming things like "i can't believe we're actually in America" and "LOOK AT THAT" ect. They arrived at a nice looking house. It was a 2 story house made out of beige bricks, they had a wide drive way that lead up to the garage, the garage was at the side of the house and had a side walk that lead into the upstair porch to the front door. There was a small garden in front f the porch, on the porch there was 2 chairs and a table. A indow was on the wall that saw into the house, A cat was sitting in the window.

"We're here!" I shouted as he opened the front door. 

"SHOTAAA! HELP ME!" a small female voice could be hear from the living room, as they walked in further I sweat dropped. 

"What th-"

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE MME JOSH!" A little girl with green straight hair and red eyes, around the age of 6, was chasing around a laughing 11 year old boy with grey hair and red eyes. 

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME YOU TURKEY!" 

"Alright that's enough, you guys are going to break something." The children tackled me in a hug. "umph, alright get of me" I chuckled,,, wait "Where's Mikumo?" everyone was silent. Hisashi and Nemuri were watching the whole thing go down until the question. They all heard a tiny yawn come from upstairs. "There you are." me, Josh, and Emilia (the little girl) got up from the ground. I grabbed the little 5 year old from the stairs. He had black to green curly hair, his left eye was emerald green and his right eye was an icy blue. he had freckles on his cheeks. 

"Oh right, Josh, Emi, Yami, These are my friends, Hisashi and Nemuri." 

"Hi! It's nice to meet you a-"

"SHOTA YOUR SIBLINGS ARE SO CUTE!" Nemuri picked up Emilia and squeezed her.

"*sigh* Nemuri put her down." 

" oh sorry," Nemuri put down the girl, Emi chuckled and puffed out her cheeks. 

"You didn't have to be so mean Shota." Emi pouted 

* * *

They all sat down in the living room, talking about family stories. Their parents were at work. during the whole conversation Mikumo was silent. he was just watching and listening. 

"...What about you little listener? What do you think about heros?" it took Yami a minute to find out that the blond stranger was talking to him. as soon as he found out he looked up from his drawing and froze. "..Is something wrong?" 

"oh, Yami isn't one for conversation. He's shy." Josh chimed in. With that they all looked at Mikumo. Mikumo teared up and ran to Shota. He clinnged to his leg. 

"come here." Shota picked up the little one and sat him on his lap, Mikumo hid himself in Shota's jacket. "Well, Mikumo loves heros. He's fascinated by them." everyone smiled kindly at them. They all laughed. 

everything was fading

no

Stop

stop it 

please,,,

he woke up 

The dream was over

'sigh, I miss that' Mikumo looked up at his boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully. "At least your here with me," he pecked Katsuki's cheek and closed his eyes. 'maybe I can fall back asleep, and have another dream about the past haha' 

he heard the door close. 


	5. June 11th, 2105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer look into the notebooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back.

6-11-05

My name is Mikumo Akatani. I'm 5. Emi was taken beecus of me. It's me falt. I miss her, but now mom and dad are sending us away to protect us from vilins. I'm going to Japan with Shota. Josh and Itaro are <strike>goink </strike>going to Japan to but they are going somewhere different. Wen we are there I'm going with uncle Aki and cousin Yuki.

6-20-05

I have been with Aki for 7 days. He was nice. But now he's mean. I don't like him. His wife died, and I found her. I was told it's my falt. Is it my falt? She was in the bathroom. There was a rope. Yuki came and then she screamed. Aki is mad at me. He locked me in my room. 

6-27-05

What did I do rong? I'm scared. He's scary. He hurts me. I can <strike>her here </strike>hear him coming up the steps. 

7-5-05

I'm hungry and tired. I don't want to go back. It's cold. It's dark. I don't like going there. I was there for 8 days. 

* * *

"Holy shit..." Kaminari whispered to himself

Everybody was astonished. Everybody in the room was silent. They had only gotten through the first page, and everything was already getting to personal. 

"Toru... I have a feeling that we should put the notebo-" 

"What's going on?" Everybody looked at the hallway leading towards the boys dorms. Midoriya was in the walkway. "I heard my door closed, or a door closed, and I thought I should come down and se-... Are those my notebooks?"

Everyone froze when he said that. '_Shit' ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm sorry to anyone that has been waiting for me to post! I've just been so busy recently! Welp, I'm going to get on going.

_" Shit" _

"....oooOOOH THESE? These are just my old diaries from elementary! I bought so many during that time that I thought it'd be interesting to look though them! ehehe-" Toru had cut through the silence, everyone stared at her. Simultaneously, everyone looked down at the books to see that on top, on of the notebooks had cute little drawings in crayon, mainly doodles in pink, laying on top of the pile.

"Oh, sorry to assume. I guess we just bought a similar kind of journal. sorry,,," Midoriya said, he then yawned and wobbled, " I'm going to head back to bed, goodni-"

"WHAT nooooooo! You should stay and read some with us! You'll get to learn some interesting facts about me!~" Toru butted in, but everyone shuttered when she said he should stay

_' What in the hell does she think she's doing?'_

"Ah- oh, uh no thank you. I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed, goodnight" Midoriya wavered, and walked himself back to his dorm. when they knew he couldn't hear was when they all looked towards Toru with amazement and surprise.

"Hakagure, _what the fuck was that.?_" Sero asked. 

"WEEELLLL, it was a little mind trick! You see, he believed it was his notebooks, witch I convinced him they were mine, and then to make him believe me more I invited him to read the journal. Oh, also I got the journal from my room from earlier, not everything was a lie this really is a diary from elementary..." Toru seemed proud of herself, everyone was astonished of how well she strategized the plan.

"Good thinking Toru, if you didn't risk your journals then we would've been toast, but we should return these. I don't think we should read anymore of Mido's private thoughts, invasive you know?" Jirou commented.

"I agree with Jirou, we should return them as soon as possible" said Tokoyami.

* * *

Hours later they returned the books successfully, knowing that their fellow classmate had been abused, and possibly is still being abused is unnerving. Some of the kids didn't talk during the reading, and didn't talk about it after, they believed that the whole fiasco could've and should've been avoided/ shouldn't of happened at all.

today everyone was minding their one business, either lazing around in the commons or slacking in their dorms, I mean it was their day off. Everyones phones buzzed:

Ochaco Uraraka, Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and 17 others have been added to Class 1-A

Iida Tenya: Hello everyone. I made this chat to keep in touch with one another for safety and emergency reasons, also a way for us to bond as classmates.

Denki Kaminari: OwO

Katsuki Bakugou:...stop

Mina Ashido: UwU

Katsuki Bakugou: What did I just say?

Hanta Sero: QwQ

Katsuki Bakugou:...

_Katsuki Bakugou has left the chat_

_Tenya Iida added Katsuki Bakugou to the chat_

Iida Tenya: The chat hasn't even been alive for more than a minute and the train is falling off the tracks. Bakugou please refrain from leaving.

Katsuki Bakugou: Fucking fine, four eyes.

Izuku Midoriya: Oh no. Iida do you know what you created? A hell-hole. That's what.

Tenya Iida: I have realized my mistake.

Mina Ashido: We should have chat names!

Tenya Iida: Absolutely not! That would cause to much confusion!

_Mina Ashido Changed Tenya Iida's name to Choochoo_

_Mina Ashido changed Katsuki Bakugou's name to Sparky Sparky Boomboom Man_

_Mina Ashido changed Denki Kaminari's name to Pikapika I guess_

_Mina Ashido changed Hanta Sero's name to Bondage: A True story_

_Mina Ashido changed Eijiro Kirishima's name to Being Hard is my Game_

_Mina Ashido changed Izuku Midoriya's name to Peach Cobler_

_Mina Ashido changed Ochaco Uraraka's name to Knife Kirby_

_Mina Ashido changed Shoto Todoroki's name to Strawberry Shortcake_

_Mina Ashido changed Fumikage Tokoyami's name to Murcrow_

_Mina Ashido changed Mezou Shoji's name to Octopussy_

_Mina Ashido changed yuga Aoyama's name to Sparkles are my Favorite Color_

_Mina Ashido changed Tsuyu Asui's name to Froppy :) _

_Mina Ashido changed Momo Yaoyorozou's name to The Lord_

_Mina Ashido changed Kyoka jirou's name to Bat_

_Mina Ashido changed Rikido Sato's name to Oh My Gawd Cholesterol_

_Mina Ashido changed Mashiroa Ojiro's name to Boots_

_Mina Ashido changed Minoru Mineta's name to Horny? yes. _

_Mina Ashido changed Koji Koda's name to Bean_

_Mina Ashido changed Toru Hakagures name to JOHNCENA_

_Mina Ashido changed their name to E.T._

_E.T. changed the name of the group chat to HAVE SOME RESPECT _

Choochoo: What did I just say.

E.T.: ;)

Sparky Sparky Boomboom Man: I can't say I dislike all of them...

E.T.: REALLY??!

Sparky Sparky Boomboom Man: Shut it

Peach Cobler: Can I change Mine? No offense I like it, I just also don't at the same time?

E.T.: ;-; ok

_Peach Cobler changed their name to Sinner_

Sinner: That's better

Being Hard is my Game: How is that better? (btw love the name Mina <3)

E.T.: That was what I was thinking to Midoriya, I don't agree because you are bean. (Thanks Kiri :))

Sinner: It's only a name some can recognize

JOHN CENA: Welp nothing you can do about it now, I think everyones name is absolutely fantastic. 

The Lord: I don't think my name is that necessary,,,

E.T.: NoT NeCeSSaRy

Froppy :): NoT NeCeSSaRy

Knife Kirby: NoT NeCeSSaRy

JOHN CENA: NoT NeCeSSaRy

Bat: NoT NeCeSSaRy

Knife Kirby: It is completely necessary

The Lord: You guys are to much...

* * *

Yami looked at his phone, everyone was texting about their new names and spamming memes, like teenagers do. His phone started ringing. 

"Hello sir," "yes sir" "alright sir, I'll be there in a little bit" 

The line was cut off. Yami got dressed and headed out of the dorms. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMNED Mind if you think, the president is going to bring this nation to the brink, by meddling in the middle of a military mess a game of chess, of where France is queen and king-less, we signed a treaty, with a king whose head is now in a basket, you want to take it out and ask it, " Should we honor or treaty king Louis head?" " Uh, do whatever you want, I'm super dead!" 
> 
> god I love Hamilton


End file.
